Numerous manual wheeled vehicles have been in use to assist in transporting materials from one place to another. The age old wheelbarrow is, of course, well known. However, aside from transporting alone, loading onto and unloading of materials from a vehicle easily and with minimum stress and strain to the human body have required different approaches. This has been true for shoveling or plowing snow, including wet and heavy slushy snow.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,918,921, Samuelson shows a levered shovel for moving snow. The shovel includes a blade for carrying the snow, a shaft that extends from the blade, a wheel assembly for contacting a horizontal surface and which depends from the shaft, and a handle assembly for gripping by the user and which is disposed on the rearmost end of the shaft. The wheel assembly comprises either an axle fork, an axle rotatively mounted to the axle fork, and a pair of wheels attached to the axle or an inverted T-shaped member with its transverse portion serving as its axle to which a pair of wheels are rotatively attached. The handle assembly comprises a lower transverse member for gripping by the hands of the user and extends laterally from both sides of the rearmost end of the shaft and an extender for elevating the point at which the user grips the handle assembly for users with limited bending posture.
Jurkowski, et al., disclose a wheeled snow shoveling device in U.S. Pat. No. 5,511,327. The shoveling device comprises a cart having a handle formed in a generally A-shaped configuration with a cross bar including a circular ring extending therefrom. The cart includes a wheel with an axle positioned at its axis, the wheel including a pair of vertical support bars affixed to the axle, the wheel also including a pair of horizontal braces affixed to its axle. The lower segment of the handle is coupled to the braces. A snow shovel has a blade formed as a generally rectangular shaped member and is molded into a semi circular configuration, the rear surface of the blade being coupled to the free ends of the horizontal braces of the cart wheel. The blade has a wooden shaft affixed to its rear surface, the shaft extending through the circular ring on the cross bar of the handle, the free ends of the vertical support bars being coupled to the shaft.
In another approach for removal of snow, Petruzzelli discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 6,675,507 an articulated shovel blade for pivoting movement relative to a wheeled carriage on which the blade is mounted. The shovel blade is adjustably locked in position at different angles relative to the direction of travel of the carriage, for pushing snow or other material to the side of the shovel as it travels across the ground. The carriage is pushed forward using a handle or a motor is provided for self-propelling the carriage.
In still another approach, Lobato describes in U.S. Pat. No. 5,581,915 a snowplow carriage assembly for removal of snow manually by plowing the snow in an area to be cleared of snow. The carriage is a manually propelled wheeled structure made of a plurality of members pivotally connected for collapsing and folding for storage and unfolding for use in supporting and transporting a snowplow in the form of a replaceable conventional snow shovel having a handle straight length portion. The carriage is configured so that the snow shovel handle is removably mounted thereon inclined from the horizontal defining an acute angle relative to a surface on which snow is being plowed. The snow shovel inclination is variable for establishing different acute angles of the shovel relative to the surface for plowing the snow thereon and removal therefrom.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,643,958, Krejci discloses a snow throwing shovel device for removing snow from narrow sidewalks and from steps where a conventional snow blower cannot be used. The snow throwing shovel device includes a scoop assembly including a housing having top, bottom, side, and back walls, and also having an open front. The shovel also includes an elongate chute attached to the scoop through which snow is moved. The shovel further includes a discharge spout rotatably mounted to the elongate chute, handle members attached to the elongate chute; and an assembly for picking up snow and moving snow through the elongate chute.
The present state of the art, thus, generally provides two types of shovels which are particularly common. One type involves lifting and throwing of the snow, and the other involves pushing of the snow like plowing. These cited patents are incorporated by reference in their entirety. As recognized by the inventor hereof, what is needed are snow shovels where the plowing type of action can be incorporated into a shovel which also lifts and throws the snow with ease and with less ergonomical discomfort.